My Christmas
by Marian Hyde
Summary: Santana provoca un desafortunado accidente en Navidad, ¿Podra este accidente traerle mas cosas buenas que malas? Bueno ese accidente tiene nombre y es Brittany. Reto Concurso de Navidad (Un poco tarde pero apenas he tenido tiempo :S)


**Hello gente, un poco tarde, pero al fin he tenido tiempo para subirlo, espero sea de su agrado :) **

**Dedicado a el gato de NowiiRS (?)**

**Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, si fuera asi Santillo tendria solo (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>-My Christmas-<strong>

Es Noche Buena y se supone que en este momento deberías estar irradiando felicidad y positivismo mientras felizmente cantarías villancicos mientras tomas ponche y agradeces los vienes que te ha dado la vida a lado de tu familia y amigos, o bueno eso es lo que las películas normalmente colocan que debería estar pasando en este momento pero mas sin embargo hoy no tienes planes en lo absoluto, tu familia esta festejando en México estas fechas y te dejaron en New York a cumplir tu sueño sin darte un boleto de avión para ir con ellos en estas fechas ¿Cómo es posible que cuando vivías en Ohio si te podían pagar el boleto y ahora no? Como sea que fuese, este era el 2do año consecutivo que te dejaban en Estados Unidos mientras ellos se iban a festejar y romper piñatas en México. Igual se supone que en esta época tus amigos cercanos deberían estar contigo pero desde tu graduación en Ohio todos tomaron caminos distintos, lo mas cercano a un amigo era tu compañera de cuarto en la facultad de NYADA, Rachel Berry, quien cordialmente este año te había invitado a celebrar la Navidad con su familia al ver que de nuevo serias de las pocas estudiantes en quedarte sola, pero decidiste rechazar esa opción, si un Berry es difícil de soportar, quien sabe cuantos mas seria el infierno.

Frunces el seño frustrada, y es en ese momento en el que comienzas a pensar que había de buena idea en visitar Central Park sola en esta época del año, solo te hace pensar que tu soledad es mayor al ver a unas cuantas familias reunidas felices, parejas patinando o simplemente paseando y niños aventando bolas de nieve riendo mientras que tu, por tu parte, estas completamente sola viendo a las personas pasar, _patético_.

Es entonces que te das cuenta que realmente fue una mala idea, salir de tu habitación al parque a despejar tu mente, gruñes por lo bajo y encuentras una pequeña piedra con la cual desquitar tu leve ira, _primer golpe_. Navidad ya no era tan divertida como cuando eras pequeña, en cualquier caso ¿No se supone que la mayoría debería estar en sus casas preparándose para la cena de Navidad y no restregarte su felicidad en tu triste soledad? Okay bueno quizás estas exagerando un poco.

_Segundo golpe…_

La pequeña roca no vuela muy lejos y notas como los niños que se encontraban jugando cercas paran su juego debido a que sus madres notan tu mal humor o quizás es por la pequeña roca que pateas, como sea ¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña roquita como la que estas pateando ahora? Es inclusive sorprendente que no la hayas perdido entre la nieve que había en el parque hasta ahora…

_Tercer golpe…_

Esta vez pateas la roca con mayor fuerza como si de una pelota de fútbol se tratase intentando desquitar tu leve ira, notas como vuela lejos hasta llegar detrás del puente mas conocido de Central Park, frunces el ceño al instante al ver hasta donde a llegado pero al instante comienzas a escuchar quejas y gruñidos por donde supones cayó la roca y al poco rato logras ver a una vagabunda salir detrás del puente, _Oh oh problemas._

No sabes si es tu cara de preocupación que parece que ha colocado en tu frente un letrero con la palabra "culpable" o si ella solo esta asumiendo que tu eres la culpable de que ahora tenga que cubrir su ojo izquierdo con su mano debido a tu tonalidad de piel, _racista. _Sea cual sea la opción se estaba acercando rápidamente a ti y tu te encontrabas paralizada sin saber a donde ir.

-¡Tu!-Grito señalándote y fue en ese instante cuando reacciones y te haces la desentendida dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.-¡No huyas cobarde!-Oyes que grita pero no te importa.

Continuas escuchando que te grita pero la ignoras comenzando a correr, hasta este punto la situación te parece algo hilarante y observas como la gente que va pasando te ve confusa. Sigues corriendo hasta que llega un momento en que ya no escuchas que alguien te grite, suspiras aliviada y volteas sin encontrarte a la rubia vagabunda que te seguía pero al momento de regresar tu vista a donde anteriormente la tenias te encuentras cara a cara con la rubia de la que tanto huías, que de inmediato toma tu brazo para que no escapes.

-Alto linda.-Dice sonriendo, intentando forzar su agarre en tu mano, debido a que la otra la tiene ocupada intentando detener la sangre que comienza a salir de su ojo, hechas un rápido vistazo a ella, tiene un gorro esquimal color azul que resalta bastante por tener una varios parches en el, utiliza unos guantes con agujeros para los dedos del mismo tono que su gorro y usa una chamarra color verde militar, sus pantalones son color negro y se encuentran rasgados de las rodillas, finalmente tiene unos converse color negro que se encuentran bastante gastados y con la suela despegada de la parte de enfrente, toda su ropa esta sucia y te preguntas cuanto tiempo lleva que la usa.-Hey tu me debes algo.-Dice retirando la mano de su ojo para señalarlo rápidamente y volver a colocar su mano en el, capta de inmediato tu atención y observas su cara fascinada antes de responder.

-¿Me quitaras un ojo?-Preguntas un poco aterrada por no saber si tiene algún código de calle con la filosofía de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" que tomaría literalmente.

Ella estalla en carcajadas para luego calmarse y soltar tu mano, suspiras aliviada.

-No, claro que no.-Contesta divertida.-Aunque claro si no pagas mi operación entonces ahí enfureceré y quizás lo haga.-Agrega un poco mas seria.-¿No se ve tan mal o si?-Dice quitando de nuevo la mano de su ojo, y solo asientes temerosa con la cabeza para luego sacar un espejo de tu bolso para que ella misma pueda ver el daño, es entonces que no puedes creer el daño que causaste con una roquita, al parecer la roca la tiene incrustada en el ojo y notas sangre alrededor de este. La rubia frente a ti solo asiente para luego desmayarse.

-¡Mierda!-Gritas para luego empezar a mover su cuerpo con la esperanza de que se despierte, podrías haberla dejado botada ahí pero no eres tan cruel para eso y decides llamar a un ambulancia.

_Genial_, ahora tenias que ir al hospital en Noche Buena, mejor Navidad no podías tener…

* * *

><p>Humildemente dentro de tu ser, piensas que esta época es bastante, bastante hipócrita. Todos se tratan bien solo porque es Navidad cuando muy probablemente se odian todo el año, pero lo mas hipócrita para ti son lo regalos…<p>

Ese viejo panzón se supone que traía regalos a los niños buenos y a los malos carbón, pero no, la realidad es muy distinta y siempre los mimados engreídos son los que se llevan los mejores regalos mientras que los humildes los peores ¿A que no es hipócrita? Como por ejemplo, aun recuerdas al cara de zarigüeya Smythe, ese niño con sonrisa de caballo que era tu vecino siempre llegaba a restregarte sus regalos cuando vivas en Ohio y cuando tenias la misma edad que el niño en ese entonces, tu en una Navidad enfadada ibas directo a reclamarle a Santa Claus pero te encontraste con la triste sorpresa de que era tu padre Carlos disfrazado de Santa, triste al principio pero no dudaste en ir y revelárselo al llorón de Sebastián. ¿Recuerdas quien se quedo sin regalos? Claro ese zarigüeya, tu madre lo odiaba por arruinar su jardín y te felicito por tu acto aunque claro que te dieron regalos todavía unos años mas, dos años mas pero aun así mas que Smythe.

Y es precisamente en este momento en el que no sabes como pasaste de derribar a Santa, hacer llorar a Smythe y recibir la Barbie dentista a estar en un hospital tremendamente deprimente esperando a que arreglaran el ojo de la vagabunda mientras discutes con la señora que vende comida dentro del hospital respecto a malcriar a su hijo trayéndole una laptop, ya decías tu porque carajos un emparedado te costaba casi lo mismo que la consulta.

-Señorita López.-Te llamaron y es ahí cuando volteas antes de aventarle el dinero a la señora de la comida y levantar el dedo medio, para luego ir hacia el doctor ignorando la reacción de la vendedora, quizás exageras, pero como sea no te importa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntas ya una vez cercas del doctor quien te mira curioso por tu anterior acto.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que pase.-Dice volviéndote a dar una rápida mirada para luego abrir la puerta de su consultorio, dejándote ver a la rubia vagabunda chupando una paleta mientras te saluda animadamente con la mano, notas que tiene un parche blanco en el ojo, _Oh oh_.

-¡Hola prima!-Grita ya sin la paleta en la boca ¿Prima? ¿Desde cuando mierda eres su prima?

-Bueno señorita López, su prima me ha comentado que estaban jugando a lanzar bolas de nieve y en eso uno tenia una piedra, lo que me ha dicho no tiene sentido, debido a que si fuera así no creo que el daño hubiera sido tan severo.-Te habla con sinceridad el doctor ya una vez detrás del escritorio, a la vez que te pide tomar asiento junto a la rubia.-Brittany-_Oh, así se llama_.-Tiene una grave lesión en la cornea y parte de el iris y la pupila, dudo que pueda volver a ver bien con el ojo derecho, le he sacado la piedra y limpiado la herida al igual que se la he cubierto pero necesitara mucho tiempo para curarse y dudo que pueda recuperar la vista.

-No es mi prima.-Declaras rápidamente intentando safarte de cargos.

-Oh cierto error mío.-Dice apenada Brittany para luego volver a meter la paleta en su boca.-Arréstenla.

-¡¿Eh?!-La miras sorprendida.

-Okay, ahí las cosas cambian.-Dice el doctor viéndote con severidad detrás de sus lentes.-¿Brittany no tienes familiares entonces?

-Noup.-Responde antes de volver a sacar la paleta de su boca.-Me abandonaron cuando tenía 11 años, y cuando cumplí 18 ya no me podía tener mas en el orfanato y desde entonces vivo en Central Park.

-Bueno entonces creo que usted se tendrá que hacer cargo de ella, hasta que su ojo se encuentre bien.-Dice el doctor enfocando su vista en ti.

-¿Pero porque?

-Puede demandarla por haberle ocasionado una herida grave, puede cuidar de su salud hasta que este recuperada o cumplir una condena en la cárcel.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, ¿No hay otra opción?

-Me temo que no señorita López.-Volteas a ver a la chica alado tuyo viéndola incrédula.

-Creo que seremos compañeras.-Dice Brittany sonriendo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato, ya que es obvio que seria peor para ti ir a la cárcel.

-Que te jodan.-Dices aceptando la mano derrotada.

-¿Eso no se multa?-Pregunta Brittany viendo el doctor, quien frunce el ceño.

-Te odio…

* * *

><p>1:02 a.m. Al fin llegas a tu departamento, ahora oficialmente es Navidad y hace unos minutos atrás, comenzaste a estar oficialmente jodida, <em>Gracias niño Jesús, gracias.<em>

De camino a tu apartamento solo escuchabas como Brittany hacia preguntas respecto a tu origen étnico y si tenías papeles, si eras cristiana, si creías que Santa iba a pasar a tu casa, y comentarios respecto a que ahora era un pirata y lo único que querías era taparle la boca de una buena vez.

-Oh ¡Tienes televisión!-Grito emocionada yendo directamente a la sala para prender el aparato antes mencionado.-Oh ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto con curiosidad viendo el DVD de Funny Girl que se encontraba al lado de la plasma de 40 pulgadas.

-Mierda, Berry.-Reaccionas en ese mismo instante, tirándote a la vez en el sillón cansada, se te había olvidado por completo que tenias una compañera de cuarto, ahora no tienes ni idea de como reaccionara cuando vea que ahora tendrán una nueva acompañante.

-Yo se leer ¿Sabes? Y esto se llama Funny Girl.-Contesto claramente ofendida la rubia frente a ti.

-No es eso, tengo una compañera de cuarto además.-Respondes frustrada mientras te sobas las sienes, te esta empezando a doler la cabeza y claramente necesitas una aspirina.

-Oh, me lo imaginaba, recuerdo a ver visto en "El laboratorio de Dexter" que en la universidad compartían cuartos.-Dice sin darle mayor importancia volviendo su vista a la televisión.

-Mierda, además tengo que hablar con la decana y con mi madre de ti para ver lo de la habitación.- Dices volteando a verla.-Además no se cuanto costara que te arreglen el ojo, ¿Por qué mejor no elegí la cárcel? Si quiera ahí me dan gratis de comer.

-Oh vamos no soy algo malo.-Dice sentándose alado tuyo.

-¿Ah no?

-Noup, tómame como tu regalo de Navidad…

* * *

><p>Era 4 de Enero y sabias con seguridad que hoy Rachel llegaría, habías arreglado lo de la decana y tu madre te había dado dinero en caso de urgencias, si tan solo con ese dinero te hubiera comprado tu boleto de avión antes no estarías en estos aprietos…<p>

Pero con seguridad esperabas morir hoy, Brittany no ayudaba en eso, desde su estadía comenzó a utilizar ropa de ambas y sabias que Rachel te mataría por eso, además de que ella había preferido dormir en la habitación de Berry que en el sillón, ahora seriamente comenzabas a pensar que era un gato, por su actitud y sus ojos, aunque era mas divertida y juguetona como un perro que como un gato, ahora que lo piensas es como una mascota humana con la diferencia de que si no la cuidas bien te vas directo a la cárcel.

-Bonjuor, Miss López.-Dice con alegría Rachel al entrar al pequeño dormitorio feliz de su visita a Paris en vacaciones junto con su familia, pero su felicidad es borrada al ver a Brittany comiendo cereal viendo las caricaturas, quien solo se volteo y le saludo animadamente para luego volver su atención a Bob Esponja.-Santana, Santana ¡Hay un ladrón en la casa!

-Mierda Rachel, podrías bajar la voz.-Dices cansada, al salir del baño cubierta por una toalla.-No es un ladrón, Berry, ahora es nuestra nueva compañera.

-Pero, pero…Los cuartos solo son para dos personas. ¡Además tiene un parche!

-Si la corres, y me meten a la cárcel, tu te vienes conmigo.-Le susurras al oído.

-¡¿Cárcel?! ¿Qué mierda has hecho? Y, y ¿Por qué trae mi ropa?

-Era vagabunda, necesitaba ropa.-Le contestas sin darle mayor importancia.-Brittany.-Llamas a la rubia, quien se acerca rápidamente.-Ella es Rachel, Rachel es Brittany, las dejo que se conozcan.-Las presentas rápidamente antes de ir directo a tu habitación a colocarte ropa, hoy de nuevo tenias consulta con Brittany y se te hacia tarde.

-¿Tu también tienes papeles?- Antes de cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto escuchas que Brittany pregunta curiosa por el color de piel de Rachel, ya te imaginas el drama que tu compañera de cuarto esta apunto de hacer y agradeces que las puertas de verdad aíslen el ruido de los otros cuartos.

No sabes exactamente que paso en lo que estabas en tu habitación pero al salir te encontraste a Brittany hablando animadamente con Rachel, y te les quedas viendo extrañada.

-¡¿Has visto a Britney Spears en vivo?!-Escuchas que pregunta emocionada Brittany, que al verte te saluda rápidamente para luego volver su atención a la chica de ojos chocolate frente a ella.

-Si, pero eso no es nada comparado a que Barbra te haya visitado, ¡Hasta ganas de ser huérfana me dan! ¿Cómo era? ¿Canto?-Pregunto ahora emocionada Berry, ignorándote por completo, tu toses incomoda llamando la atención de ambas.

-Lamento arruinarles su alegría, pero nos tenemos que ir.-Dices viendo a Brittany.

-Per…

-Nada de peros.

-Pero, pero, San, vio a Britney Spears.-Dice Brittany tomándote del brazo a la vez que hace un puchero, lo cual es una de las cosas que han comenzado a gustarte desde que llego a tu hogar así que no evitas esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que lo hace.

-¿Tu puedes creer que Barbra visito su orfanato?-Se volvió a unir Rachel, tu solo te limitas a lanzarle una mirada de odio.

-No quieres que me metan a la cárcel y tu regresas a la calle ¿Verdad?-Preguntas a Brittany, ignorando a Rachel.

-No pero…

-Pero se nos hace tarde.-Dices arrastrándola fuera del departamento.-Hablas luego con Rachel.

Después de un par de berrinches logras que la rubia al fin este en el auto y lo pones en marcha al hospital, ves como ella te observa como queriendo hacerte una pregunta durante todo el trayecto pero duda.

-¿Qué?-Finalmente sueltas, sin apartar tu vista del camino.

-¿Tienes trabajo?-Pregunta de repente, y te sorprendes por lo recién soltado, esperabas otra cosa.

-Si, pero ahora mi jefa esta de vacaciones y decidió dárnoslos a todos.

-¿Es divertido?-Pregunto con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

-No, pero me da para comer y trabajo con Rachel, así que no me quejo, solo no le digas a Berry.

-¿De que trabajas?

-De Camarera.

-¿Yo puedo?-Es entonces que al momento de estacionar el auto, frenas mas fuerte de lo que creías, estando apunto de chocar, con el auto que estaba enfrente.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero trabajar.-Tu la miras incrédula, si hace no tantos días se colgó de ti para tener techo y ahora lo muy maldita quiere trabajar.-Se que al principio me aproveche de lo del ojo pero quiero ayudarte con lo del tratamiento, además cuando todo esto acabe no quiero volver al puente de Central Park.

-Esta bien, pero no se si Dani te de trabajo.

-La convenceré.

-¿Si tan segura estas? ¿Por qué no antes conseguiste trabajo?

-Porque ahora soy un pirata, y siempre consiguen lo que quieren.-Dice sonriendo y tu solo estallas en risas ante su comentario.

-¿En serio?-Preguntas divertida.

-¿Tienes novio?-Pregunta ignorando lo que anteriormente habías dicho.

-No ¿Por qué?-Preguntas nerviosa, no sabes porque, pero el simple hecho de que ella te pregunta te causan unos nervios enormes.

-Solamente curiosidad.-Te contesto sonriendo.-No mentí cuando te conocí que te dije que eras linda.-Agrega desviando la mirada para luego abrir la puerta del auto.-¿Nos vamos?

Te toma unos segundos responder, pero asientes y le sigues, no sabes exactamente que es lo que comienzas a sentir pero no puedes borrar tu sonrisa de lo que te acaba de decir…

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado un par de meses y no puedes creer que ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, las cosas han cambiado bastante, no esperabas que fueran tan para bien.<p>

Con respecto al departamento, tanto Rachel como Brittany se llevaban bien, Rachel contagio a Brittany su gusto por Broadway, aunque a Brittany le gustaba mas por las coreografías que armaban que por las tramas, y has de admitirlo Brittany al bailar era una de las cosas mas perfectas que veías, si bien cuando cometía errores al practicar alguna coreografía que había visto en Internet se ponía de mal humor y maldecía a todo el mundo, no se rendía hasta lograrla e inclusive a veces a ti te contagiaba su gusto por el baile, es mas has de decir que pasaste con una calificación excelente en la clase de baile Cassandra gracias a ella, pensaron inclusive, tu y Rachel, que ella adicionara en NYADA pero debido a la falta de documentos que confirman su educación y que ella no tenia ganas de meterse a un curso de recuperación no fueron mas allá de un simple idea.

Dani acepto gustosa a Brittany, tu conocías a la perfección a ambas y sabias que por un lado Dani no iba a dejar a Brittany sin trabajo y mas aun si ella podía bailar tan bien y por otro lado la de ojos azules no iba a rendirse hasta que la otra la aceptara, aunque no le tomo mucho.

Ese mismo día, Rachel, Brittany y tu cubrían su turno en Spotlight Dinner, el restaurante de Dani, realmente no esperabas nada especial. Brittany bailaba y cantaba animadamente "Run the World Girls" de Beyonce, de vez en cuando te guiñaba el ojo y te sonreía mientras tu atendías las mesas, ante este acto tu corazón comienza a revolotear, como últimamente lo hacia cuando ella estaba cercas, pero lo ignoras y te limitas a sonreírle. Durante los últimos meses ambas se habían empezado a llevar mejor, no sabes exactamente que es lo que sientes por ella pero comienzas a pensar que fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado y no puedes creer que hayas pensado lo contrario en un inicio.

Notas como canta la ultima línea y todos en el local aplauden, al igual que tu y Rachel que lo ven desde la cocina. Para ser sincera hay veces en las que te molesta como los clientes ven a Brittany ya sea por su parche o de manera lujuriosa.

Observas como una chica de tez obscura se acerca lentamente a ella, observas con atención su vestimenta y sabes que por los lentes, el abrigo y los anillos debe ganar bastante bien, observas con atención como saluda a Brittany y comienza a platicar animadamente. No te habías dado cuenta pero Rachel esta a lado tuyo igual viendo a la chica de tez obscura.

-¡Oh por Barbra!-Grito Rachel cercas de tu oído y tu la fulminas con la mirada por casi dejarte sorda.-Perdón…

-¿Por qué el grito Berry?-Preguntas molesta.

-Es Mercedes Jones.-Contesto aun emocionada la chica mas baja.

-¿Y?

-¿No lo sabes Santana?-Pregunta sorprendida, tu la fulminas con la mirada al hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta es extremadamente obvia.-Era popular en youtube por su covers, ahora EMI la contrato y esta buscando bailarinas para su concierto y sus videos.-Respondió emocionada Rachel.

-Entonces ¿Crees que a Britt le ofrezca trabajo?-Preguntas sin evitar sonreír, conocías a la rubia de hace poco pero sabias la triste situación de que antes no podía conseguir empleo y ahora esto llegaba.

-Seria ciega si no lo hace.

-Tienes razón.-Asientes para luego regresar tu vista a Brittany y la tal Mercedes, ambas se despiden y es entonces cuando la rubia se acerca a ustedes.

-Y ¿Bien?-Preguntas sonriendo.

-Quiere que vaya con ella de gira.-Contesto sonriendo la rubia.

Tanto tu como Rachel no pueden evitar abrazarla de la emoción, deciden celebrar después del trabajo, aunque lo cierto es que una idea había comenzado a aturdirte, ¿Serias capaz de dejarla ir ahora?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Brittany fue a hablar con Mercedes respecto al contrato junto con el hermano de Rachel, Blaine, para observar los detalles del contrato y ver si era buena opción o era un truco.<p>

Te encontrabas esperando impaciente en la sala, querías para ella lo mejor, y si bien quizás para algunos era un poco injusto que tu y Rachel que estudian en una academia de artes todavía no se les presentara una oportunidad así y en cambio a Brittany si, que estudio en un orfanato y perdió sus papeles, a ti te parecía todo lo contrario, durante este tiempo Brittany te contó lo que tuvo que sufrir sin un hogar y sin poder conseguir trabajo y como la gente la observaba mal luego, obviamente dentro de tu mente ella se lo merecía mas que tu, si fuera cualquier otra persona te molestarais pero en este caso no.

Observas como la puerta del departamento se abre lentamente dejándote verla.

-Hey.-Le saludas al verla entrar al dormitorio.-¿Cómo te fue?

-Hey.-Te responde igual sonriendo.-Me han dado a firmar un contrato.-Contesta algo seria.

-¡Dios Britt! Eso es genial.-Dices emocionada, aunque te extraña lo seria que esta la rubia, por lo regular no es así.

-Pero lo rechace…

-¡¿Por qué?!-Gritas un poco más fuerte de lo que esperabas, ¿Ella amaba bailar y era buena porque no aceptaba?

-Porque me tengo que ir y no volveré hasta diciembre.-Dice con tristeza.

-Pero eso no importa Brittany, es tu sueño.-Dices alejándote.

-Pero es que no me quiero ir…

-¿Sabes que Rachel y yo solo estamos obligadas a estar contigo hasta que te cures? ¿Verdad?-Preguntas, intentando convencerla de que se vaya, aunque realmente no es lo que quieres.

-Si pero si acepto, no estaré si quiera en Nueva York.-Te contesta con tristeza.-Y no se hasta cuando vuelva…Te extrañare…

-Yo también te extrañare.

-¡Pero tu no lo entiendes!-Grita de repente enoja y eso te toma por sorpresa.

-¿Qué no entiendo?-Preguntas molesta, por su de repente tono de voz.-Yo aun no tengo ningún contrato y ahora que tu lo tienes lo desperdicias, tu estudiaste en un orfanato y aun así lo lograste ¿Por qué mierda no simplemente te vas?

-Por esto.-Dice y antes de que te puedas dar cuenta a colocado sus labios en los tuyos, el beso es lento y inocente, un beso intentando hacerte entender todas su razones, por inercia cierras los ojos, no te molesta en lo absoluto lo que esta haciendo, tu también habías comenzado a desear solo que había un problema, no podías hacer que se quedara solamente porque la querías a tu lado, no era justo, para ninguna de las dos…

Poco a poco te vas separando y ves como ella te ve sorprendida por el hecho de que la pararas.

-Yo…

-Vete.-Dices sin verla al rostro.

-Pero Santana…-Dice tomándote de los brazos pero tu la alejas.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!-Gritas mas fuerte de lo que esperabas y no es necesario que voltees para darte cuenta de que esta herida, cierras los ojos y escuchas como se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Adiós San, te quiero.-Y con eso se despide, quizás no era la mejor opción alejarla de esa forma pero era por su bien, aunque no parecía el bien para ti.

* * *

><p>Es Noche Buena y no puedes creer de nuevo que te encuentras caminando sola en Central Park, si bien este año Rachel se quedo contigo debido a que desde que Brittany se marcho tu te encontrabas en un estado puro de depresión y Rachel quien se había vuelto mas cercana en el proceso decidió cancelar sus vacaciones para animarte el rato, pero era extraño, este año a diferencia del otro no querías ver a nadie, tenias que aclarar tus pensamientos y lo que pasaba alrededor, habías pensado en ir a uno de los conciertos de la tal Mercedes Jones solo para verla ¿Pero que le dirías? Las excusas que pondrían serian insuficientes.<p>

Y a diferencia de las fiestas pasadas esta vez comienzas a deprimirte mas al darte cuanta de lo que has perdido, en cierto modo recuerdas la frase "_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_" y cuanta verdad había en eso, si hace un año atrás te hubieras dicho que Brittany significaría tanto para ti, estas segura de que te hubieras reído en tu cara a carcajadas.

Es irónico pareciera que inconscientemente te dirigiste hacia donde la habías visto la primera vez, ahí estaba le puente, ahí estaban los niños jugando de nuevo, solo que ella ya no era una vagabunda y no estaba ahí.

Frunces el seño al encontrarte una pequeña piedrita parecida a la que aventabas hace tan solo un año y decides de nuevo desquitar tu ira en ella, es mas, esperas que de nuevo dejes tuerto a algún vagabundo para reemplazar a la chica de ojos azules que últimamente no puedes sacar de tu cabeza.

_Primer golpe…_

No vuela muy lejos así que no te preocupas y decides volver a golpearla.

_Segundo golpe…_

De nuevo ves como los niños se alejan, y frunces el seño, pero ahora entiendes porque la preocupación de sus madres de que se queden ciegos por una piedrita, estas apunto de golpearla de nuevo con mas fuerza pero una voz te detiene.

-Hey ¿Sabes que puedes dejar ciego a alguien con eso?-Escuchas que te preguntan, y de inmediato reconoces esa voz y te volteas sorprendida a verla.-Hey Hola.-Dice sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-Preguntas sorprendida al ver a la chica de ojos azules, con ropa nueva y perfectamente arreglada, muy contrario a como la encontraste en ese mismo lugar, hace un año atrás. Ella se acerca lentamente y te abraza antes de hablar.

-Te dije que era tu regalo de Navidad.-Dice y tu te aferras mas al abrazo.-Y es de mala educación regresar un regalo ¿No?

-Yo…yo…Lo siento.-Dices apenada, antes de romper el abrazo.

-Rachel me lo dijo…

Notas como algunas lágrimas comienza a salir por tus ojos, no esperabas nunca volver a verla después de como la habías tratado anteriormente, sonríes para luego volver a abrazarla.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañaba…-Dices comenzando a acariciar la tela sobre su ojo derecho.-¿No pudiste ver?

-Esa es otra sorpresa.-Te contesta sonriendo para luego alejar el parche de su ojo, dejando verlo completamente reconstruido.-Puedo ver con ambos…

-Yo no te traje nada.-Dices apenada.

-No importa, con tenerte a ti estoy bien.-Contesta sonriendo la anteriormente vagabunda.-Feliz Navidad San…

-Feliz Navidad Britt.-Contestas sonriendo para luego besarla tiernamente, quizás hace un año pensabas que era una de las peores cosas que te había pasado en la vida, pero bien este año te habías dado cuenta que puede haber sido el mejor regalo que te hayan dado en la vida…

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado...<strong>

**PD: Si lo se, quizas el titulo no sea muy original pero es que los que queria me los ganaron :'c**


End file.
